Una tarde de verano
by Mireyan
Summary: Cuando empieza a hacer calor fuera es imposible concentrarse


Le dedico este fic a mi amiga Fresita con Nata, que es gran fan de la pareja. Espero que le guste, a ella y a todos.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level 5

* * *

A Hiroto le encantaba el verano. Era sin lugar a dudas su estación favorita. Y no es porque el calor le sentase bien, porque eran de tensión baja y se ponía bastante mal con las altas temperaturas, pero esa estación tenía un encanto especial. Sobre todo le gustaban las primeras semanas, cuando las tardes empezaban a hacerse más largas, cuando empezaban a abrirse las piscinas con ese olor a cloro que le recordaba a la infancia, cuando se veía a los niños corretear felices por la proximidad de las vacaciones, todo lo relacionado con el inicio del verano le gustaba. O casi todo.

Lo que no le gustaba era tener que estudiar para los exámenes cuatrimestrales cuando fuera empezaba a poder freírse un huevo en las aceras.

Un sol de plomo derretido caía por las paredes del Sun Garden convirtiendo el ambiente en insoportable. Hiroto no entendía mucho de arquitectura, pero apostaría su brazo derecho a que la enorme casa ,construida con los inagotables fondos de la familia Kira, estaba hecha con los pies y no tenía aislamiento, porque era un horno en verano y una nevera en invierno. Habían instalado aire acondicionado el año anterior, pero solo en las zonas comunes, de modo que las habitaciones seguían siendo hornos de tortura. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar casi derritiéndose encima de los apuntes de su próximo examen de matemáticas, Hiroto no echaba demasiado de menos el tener aire acondicionado en su cuarto. El cuarto que compartía con Midorikawa. Prefería su triste ventilador.

Era un ventilador viejo y un poco oxidado que hacía ruido como de gato siendo atropellado por un autobús de dos plantas cada vez que giraba a un lado y a otro. Algunos de sus hermanos no soportaban estar en su cuarto más de cinco minutos por el chirrido del ventilador, pero ellos dos habían crecido con él y no concebían las noches de verano sin su maullido estridente. Había sido una constante en su vida desde la infancia, como el color amarillo desvaído de las paredes y la humedad con cara de un señor con bigote de la esquina izquierda del techo, y Hiroto ya no era capaz de imaginarse su vida sin esas tres cosas, igual que no era capaz de imaginarse compartiendo cuarto con otra persona. O solo. Lo tenían colocado al lado de la ventana porque la idea era que recogiese la poca brisa que entrase y diese aire fresco, de modo que quedaba junto a la mesa de Midorikawa, la más próxima a la ventana. Quizás a él le funcionase y le refrescase un poco, pero a Hiroto todo el aire que le llegaba era caliente. Aún así, por nada del mundo, ni aunque estuviese evaporándose ahí mismo se le ocurriría cambiar de sitio el ventilador.

Porque cada vez que giraba le revolvía los mechones de la coleta a Midorikawa. Era casi hipnótico ver como se levantaban y como volvían a caer cuando se daba la vuelta. Toda su coleta verde encima de uno de sus hombros agitándose mechón por mechón mientras él no levantaba la vista de sus folios garabateados (y tachados en rojo por todas partes, porque Midorikawa y las matemáticas eran enemigos naturales condenados a no entenderse nunca), con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que no se daba ni cuenta pese a que muchas veces alguno de los rizos le rozaba la cara.

Hiroto estaba observándolo de una manera que él consideraba discreta, aunque igual no era tan discreto estar vuelto en la silla hacia tu amigo con la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de la mano como una colegiala delante del póster de su grupo favorito, y llegó un punto en que a Midorikawa se le acabó el contador que tenía al día para aguantar las excentricidades de su amigo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué miras?

— A ti

Por suerte después de tantos años estaba ya vacunado contra la habilidad de Hiroto de decir la cosa más incómoda en cualquier momento posible, así que ya no se molestaba ni en extrañarse.

— Me he dado cuenta. Te pregunto qué exactamente.

— Tu pelo. Me hace gracia como se mueve con el ventilador.

Midorikawa suspiró porque Hiroto era un caso perdido.

— Bueno, pues vuelve a tus apuntes, que me estás poniendo nervioso con tanta miradita.

Hiroto se sentó derecho en la silla y quiso volver a sus papeles, de verdad que lo intentó. Era un buen compañero de habitación y un buen estudiante, y un examen de matemáticas era una cosa sería. Pero ese día era incapaz de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese Midorikawa.

Nadie esperaría que un estudiante de quince años se pasase la tarde entera haciendo derivadas a 35 grados de temperatura cuando puede molestar a su compañero de habitación por el que está colgado de la manera más absurda del universo. Es de lógica. Así que después de dos minutos de golpear el taco de folios con el boli se le ocurrió una idea. Midorikawa en ese momento resolvía cuentas golpeando las teclas de su calculadora con tanta saña que parecía estarla torturando para sacarle la información. Estaba tan distraído que ni vio venir el bolígrafo que se acercaba a su cuello.

Hiroto le hizo cosquillas con el tapón en la nuca, que sabía de sobra que era la parte más sensible de su amigo, que pegó un respingo, se retorció y le dio un manotazo. Con ganas.

— A la próxima te quito el boli y te lo meto por el culo— le advirtió mientras Hiroto se frotaba la marca de su mano en el antebrazo.

— Lo siento— se disculpó. Con no mucha sinceridad y Midorikawa levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy que no paras quieto?

— No sé, no me puedo concentrar. Será el calor.

Midorikawa se volvió a sentar mirándole de vez en cuando de reojo por si acaso. Hiroto volvió a sus apuntes y vio que se habían convertido en arameo antiguo y no era capaz de descifrarlos. Esa tarde le era imposible estudiar. Solo tenía en mente una cosa.

Dejo pasar diez minutos para que no fuese tan evidente. Cuando se decidió a atacar, esta vez por lo bajo, Midorikawa le quitó el bolígrafo. Afortunadamente no se lo metió por el culo sino que lo tiró por la ventana sin mirar.

— ¡Oye, que era mi boli favorito!

— ¿Sí? Pues ya puedes bajar a recuperarlo, porque en esta casa ya sabes que impera la ley de "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda"— tenía una expresión triunfalista en el rostro.

Hiroto sería un pesado, pero al menos tenía la cualidad de saber cuando había agotado su suerte. Decidió que igual alejándose un poco del foco de su distracción podría centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Voy a sentarme al lado de la ventana, a ver si me da un poco de aire fresco.

Midorikawa gruñó algo parecido a un asentimiento con la vista fija en el papel.

Una de las cosas que Hiroto siempre había adorado de las habitaciones del orfanato era el alfeizar de las ventanas, grande como para poder sentarse en ellos con la espalda apoyada en el marco, ideales para leer. Intentó concentrarse en los folios llenos de cuentas y cuando miró por encima de las hojas vio que esa vez el que parecía distraído era Midorikawa. Estaba mirando a la pared como maquinando algo. De pronto se levantó y en dos pasos llegó a donde estaba él, que se encogió por si acaso se había arrepentido de no haber cumplido su amenaza con lo del boli. Pero Midorikawa sonrió, se sentó encima suya hasta que le hizo sitio entre las piernas y se recostó contra él.

— Oye— rio Hiroto— ,que me estoy asando.

— Te fastidias. Antes me has molestado, ahora me toca a mí— se acomodó más.

— Como si tú no tuvieses calor.

— Lo soporto mejor que tú.

Con Midorikawa encima ya si que le era imposible ni intentar estudiar, pero no era como si le importase lo más mínimo. El examen se le había olvidado completamente. De lo único que era consciente era de la cabeza de Midorikawa apoyada en su hombro. Sopló un poco y todos los rizos se movieron.

— Que bajo a por el boli, te lo juro.

— Vale, ya paro.

Hiroto sonrió mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura. Decididamente el verano era su estación favorita.

* * *

Llevo semanas peleándome con esto, y mira que es un one-shot tonto. Pero no quería salir. De hecho tenía otra cosa en mente de la que solo ha sobrevivido la escena del ventilador. Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis algún comentario estaré encantada de leerlo. ¡Gracias!


End file.
